


Deadpool Cleaning Up (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: One of the many benefits of having a superhuman healing factor is that, Wade Wilson (Deadpool), can hop into the washing machine with his clothes with ease. “Two birds with one stone” so they say





	Deadpool Cleaning Up (!Art)

****


End file.
